This is a supplemental request for the Diabetes Research and Training Center of Washington University School of Medicine. Funds are requested to continue three new initiatives undertaken in September 1978 and to start four new initiatives in January 1980. The titles of these projects are as follows: 1. Mechanisms of Pancreatic Polypeptide Release In Vitro; 2. Formation and Structure of a Glucose Transport Protein Complex in Tissue Culture Cells; 3. Family Adaptation, Compliance and Control in Juvenile Diabetics: A Developmental Study; 4. Studies on the Control of Insulin Release and the Regulation of Insulin Gene Expression; 5. Circulating Immune Complexes in Diabetes Melitus; 6. Regional Neurochemical Effects of Hypoglycemia; 7. Outcome Evaluation of a Diabetes Patient Education Program. Because of the increasing importance of measurements of hemoglobin A1c in a number of research programs of the Center, funds are requested for our Clinical Research Facility to perform these tests, to support our evaluations of retinopathy and to provide additional laboratory studies of our Diabetes Registry Patients. The increased activity of our Diabetes Education Center has led us to expand our staff to evaluate the educational impact of our studies and to extend our studies of health care delivery of diabetic patients.